1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a closure cap for a container for receiving a pharmaceutical substance, in particular for an infusion or transfusion bottle, having a flanged cap which is suitable for engaging around a container neck and which has a metal foil layer, the flanged cap also having a cut-out which is overlaid by a plastics cover, the plastics cover being connected in a holding manner to the flanged cap by means of at least one connecting element formed on the underside, and the plastics cover being removable at least in part.
2. the Prior Art
Reference is made initially to DE 76 24 855 U1 as prior art. In the case of the closure cap known from this, when the plastics cover formed in the shape of a loop is lifted off, an end region of the flanged cap, which covers over the closure stopper and is provided by break lines, is torn off, in order to allow the closure stopper that is covered-over by the flanged cap to be pierced by a cannula. Reference is also made to WO 01/60699 A2. The flanged cap of this known closure cap has a cut-out in which on the one hand the closure stopper is exposed, but which on the other hand also forms an encircling edge for connecting elements extending from the plastics cover. In order to be able to pierce into the closure stopper through the cut-out, the plastics cover is to be torn in at the edge and then removed as a whole from the flanged cap. In this way, there also results a separation of the connecting elements from the flanged cap.